Elizabeth Wood
Elizabeth Wood — Character What A Little and teen run-away Books and Stories this Character Appears In * Little (Grrl) Lost Description / Bio Elizabeth Wood, a 16-year-old “Little” and teen, who is six inches tall and all punky attitude. Elizabeth has family troubles of her own—stormed out of her parents’ house to run away because she doesn’t like their reclusiveness. Shortly after she meets T.J., her parents and siblings disappear. Publisher's Weekly : Little (Grrl) Lost She forms a connections with the shy, fourteen-year-old, T. J., a Big whose family was forced to move to Newford (city). T. J. and Elizabeth are both fascinated and sometimes disgusted by each other, and they form a tight, complicated friendship that sees them through a slew of adventures in both the quotidian and magical worlds. — Booklist ~ eSebco Digital Books About Running away from home is the only way to show the world she can make it in a BIG world. Personality and Character sarcastic, Punk attitude Physical Decription Six inch tall “Little” with home made grunge tee-shirts and bright blue hair; Talent Fashions her own punk-style clothing Other Details * four-letter words abound * Elizabeth, a mythical creature, disbelieves in other mythical creatures * small enough to worry about being hunted by TJ's pet cat * Lesson: how deceptive appearances can be, and how sometimes the person most worthy of trust is the one you’d least expect Family: the Woods Elizabeth is also a six inch tall Little, a magical race of people descended from birds. Small and vulnerable is why the Wood’s stay hidden and reclusive. ~ Rat's Reading TJ & Elizabeth ✥ T. J. and Elizabeth Wood are both fascinated and sometimes disgusted by each other, and they form a tight, complicated friendship that sees them through a slew of adventures in both the quotidian and magical worlds. ✥ "Oh, crap, don't swat me." — the first words spoken by six-inch-tall Elizabeth upon meeting shy 14-year-old T.J.. ~ eSebco ✥ Just days after Elizabeth leaves and her scandalized parents abandon their residence, T.J. finds her hiding out in the garage. Humbled and disheveled, Elizabeth realizes that the only way she can make it in the BIG world is with T.J.'s help. What each of them doesn't realize is just how much they need each other to get through a world full of things more terrifying than either of them ever dreamed. Elizabeth decides to find out the truth about whether or not her ancestors really did come from the birds, and T.J. knows just the author to help her. ~ Book Review little Grrl Lost | Humanities 360 Background A Little named Elizabeth Wood, her Big friend T.J. fresh from the farm, and the great big world of gnomes, fairies, goblins, and other magical beings they find when they take a step away from the safe, comfortable world the girls’ parents had created for them. A Little, it turns out, is a 6-inch tall person, and a whole family of them are living between the walls of the suburban house T.J.’s family moved into when their family farm failed. Full of punk energy and teenage angst, Elizabeth runs away from home far enough to meet T.J., in whose room the front door of their home is. Frightened by the discovery of their girl by the Big, Elizabeth’s parents quickly move, and in search of clues as to where they might have headed, T.J. and Elizabeth try to contact an author, Sheri Piper, whose books about little people seem real enough that the girls think she might just know about real Littles like Elizabeth. And then things start to go wrong. ~ Dustin M. Wax Connections (characters, places) To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Events in the Series (spoilery area) ✥ Together, the girls set out to speak with Sheri Piper, a local children's book author who has written about Littles. ~ eSebco Character Quotes Notes / Comments See Also * Newford Series External Links * * *eSebco Digital Books - review Reviews: *The SF Site Featured Review: Little (Grrl) Lost ~ SF Site *Little (Grrl) Lost / Charles de Lint – Rat's Reading *Review little Grrl Lost by Charles De Lint | Humanities 360 *Review: Little (Grrl) Lost; by Charles de Lint : Dustin M. Wax *eSebco Digital Books *Little (Grrl) Lost Reviewed on Quill and Quire *Little (Grrl) Lost: A (reactionary) Chick Lit Wednesday review | Miss Print *Book Review: Little [Grrl Lost by Charles De Lint] ~ Books, Tea & Piracy *bookshelves of doom: Little (Grrl) Lost -- Charles de Lint *Children's Book Review: Little (Grrl) Lost by Charles de Lint ~ PW *LITTLE (GRRL) LOST by Charles de Lint | Kirkus *Books & other thoughts: A feisty "little" girl - Little Girl Lost #20: Review *The Good, The Bad and The Unread » REVIEW: Little (Grrl) Lost Category:Characters Category:Otherworlders